Délivrance
by Miss-Champi
Summary: Après l'attaque de l'équipe de Sasuke au pays du Fer, Sasuke a déserté les environs, laissant ses coéquipiers sur place. Karin est recueilli pas Konoha. Suigetsu et Juugo eux, se sont fait emprisonné au pays du Fer et sont condamné a mort… Ne prend pas en compte se qui s'est passé après Danzo. \\Yaoi/ Suigestu et Sasuke !


Titre : Délivrance

Auteur : Miss-Champi

Crédit : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto

Couple : Suigetsu x Sasuke

Synopsis :

Après l'attaque de l'équipe de Sasuke au pays du Fer, Sasuke a déserté les environs, laissant ses coéquipiers sur place. Karin est recueilli pas Konoha. Suigetsu et Juugo eux, se sont fait emprisonné au pays du Fer et sont condamné a mort…

\o/O\o/O\o/O\o/O\o/O\o/

Cela fait quatre jours. Oui, quatre jours qu'il nous a abandonnés Juugo et Moi au Pays du Fer. Nous avions été faits prisonniers lors de notre attaque contre Danzo pendant le conseil des cinq Kage. Karin a apparemment réussi à survivre et n'est pas condamné a la potence, c'est déjà ça de gagné. Et dire que nous avons été enfermé pour « avoir rejoint l'Akatsuki » et « perpétuer des crimes contre les pays Ninja » Nan, mais ils auraient put trouver plus original, nan ?

Aujourd'hui dans ma cellule je suis seul. Pourquoi ? Ou est Juugo ?

Et bien, il n'a pas put se retenir longtemps et a craquer accélérant ainsi sa condamnation par sa dangerosité.

J'ai essayé a plusieurs reprise de fuir par l'intermédiaire de l'eau comme me glisser dans le verre d'eau de mon repas ou dans les flaques au sol, mais je me suis fais vite repérer. Je suis désormais sous haute surveillance.

Je n'ai aucun espoir, je n'ai plus de raisons de vivre non plus. Je ne peux même pas ne serais-ce qu'espérer que Sasuke revienne me chercher car j'avais compris. Le jour où il est venu à moi, j'ai su que quand je me serais fait prisonnier, je ne lui servirais plus à rien et c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il a essayé de tuer Karin. Comment je le sais ? Les colporteurs de ragots parmi les gardes tiens !

Cela faisait donc quatre jours. Cela aurait put être agréable si on ne me maltraitait pas, me sous-alimentait pas ou…ne me violait pas. Je ne veux pas en parler, c'est assez dégradant de le dire alors vous allez vous en contenter !

C'est le soir, je vais dormir.

/BOOM\\

Un bruit anormal au silence continu de la prison se fait entendre et me réveille en sursaut. Ce n'était a priori rien vu qu'il n'y a pas d'agitation de la part des gardes. J'essaye de me rendormir mais le sommeil me fui, malheureusement, alors je me replonge dans mes souvenirs, reste du passé qui m'a précédé…

Je me rappelle mon enfance au village caché de Kiri, me désertassions, mon statut de cobail pour oro-snake et aussi…ma rencontre avec Sasuke.

En y repensant, je suis vraiment heureux et fier d'être le premier auquel il a pensé, le premier qu'il voulait a ses cotés. Mais, il me l'avait promis, qu'il me délivrerait…

Flash Back

Laboratoire d'Orochimaru.

Je m'ennuie…je dois attendre que se foutu binoclard se ramène pour l'expérience. Ah, si je n'étais pas coincé dans se putain d'aquarium, je lui aurais déjà fait la peau a se vieillard pervers de serpent de *bip* !

/CLING\\

Tiens, la porte vient de s'ouvrir. C'est qui ? Ah ! Enfin le binoclard ! Et l'autre ? Un gamin ? Il est aussi un sujet d'expérience ? Ah ah, il va morfler alors. Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ?

« Alors c'est lui Suigetsu ? dit-il dans un souffle, las.

-Sasuke, sais-tu qui c'est ? Sourit le binoclard.

-Des rumeurs cours sur lui. Il serait très fort d'après elles.

-Et c'est la vérité, beau brun. Je rigolai fortement.

-Bon, je t'y ai amené, je repars dans ma chambre. A plus tard Sasuke. »

Kabuto sortit de la pièce nous laissant seul, l'un en face de l'autre.

Nos yeux lançaient des éclairs et c'est celui qui parlera le premier qui perdra la bataille. Finalement je fus vaincu et lui demanda pourquoi il voulait me voir.

« Je me demandais juste pourquoi une personne, qui est censé être forte, semble comme qui dirait prisonnier dans un aquarium.

- il m'a proposé la puissance. J'ai accepté. Et toi, que t'a-t-il proposé pour te retrouver en petit chien-chien d'oro-snake ? T'es son chouchou, j'imagine.

-La même chose. Sauf que contrairement a toi, ce qui l'intéresse chez moi, c'est mon enveloppe corporelle. Il veut me faire progresser pour ensuite prendre le contrôle de mon corps. C'est pourquoi je suis son chouchou, comme tu dis.

-Je vois, donc tu as plus d'occasion que nous autre cobail pour le tuer !

-Tu veux sortir d'ici ?

-Ouai, mais se serait mieux si Snake était mort, comme ça je serais libre et pas besoin de surveillé mes arrière pour ne pas mourir…

-Je te propose quelque chose d'intéressant. Veux-tu écouter ma proposition ?

-Vas-y, dis toujours.

-Un jour, je tuerais Orochimaru, et je viendrais te libéré. En échange tu viendras avec moi. Tu seras libre de faire se dont tu as envie mais tu resteras a mes cotés.

-Hum…c'est une bonne proposition, intéressant…Marché Conclu ! »

Je mis ma main liquide contre la paroi et il en fit autant de l'autre coté. Je lui souris de toute mes dents et devint invisible dans l'eau.

« N'oublie pas ta promesse, Sasuke ! »

Il sourit et s'en alla.

Fin Flash Back

Il ne l'avait pas oublié, mais a présent je crois bien que oui, il l'a oublié. N'est-ce pas lui qui a dit, je cite, « Tu seras libre de faire se dont tu as envie mais tu resteras a mes cotés » ? Alors la, il n'est pas a mes cotés…

« Suigetsu. »

Ça, y est, je me suis trop plongée dans mes pensé, j'entends sa voix…

« Suigetsu. »

Elle ne veut pas partir en plus, pourquoi elle se répète celle-là ?

« Hoi, SUI' ! »

Ça par contre, ce n'est pas normal. J'ouvre un œil pour voir ? Ah! Sasuke?

« S-S-Sasuke?

-Nan, le seigneur féodal est venu te dire bonjour. Oui c'est moi ducon… je viens te sortir de là. Juugo ?

-Il est mort. Attend, pourquoi tu viens me chercher ? Je croyais que quand on se serait fait prisonnier, tu nous abandonnerais ?

-j'ai dis « otage » pas « prisonnier » Suigetsu. Or, tu n'es pas un otage mais un prisonnier. Et d'ailleurs, tu oublie notre promesse : tu restes a mes cotés. »

Il découpa les vitres de ma cellule et je sortis. On se faufila dans les canalisations et sortions de la prison. On courait vers la forêt quand je sentis quelque chose me traverser le ventre. Je dirigeai mon regard vers le bas, c'était une épée. Pas seulement une épée, une épée relié a un fils…avec un utilisateur du Raiton au bout. Je me fis électrocuter et perdis connaissance.

~/\~/\~/\~/\~

Ah…ma tête…j'ai l'impression qu'un danseur du pays de la foudre est venu faire la macarena dans ma tête… ou suis-je ?

« Ah…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?

-Réveillé ?

-On dirait. On est ou ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Pourquoi je dormais ?

-Trop de question à la fois… alors on est dans une grotte de la falaise qui borde le pays du fer. Tu es tombé dans le coma après avoir reçu une énorme dose de courant dans le corps. »

Sasuke vint se mettre a la lumière, près du feu qu'il a surement fait avec un katon, et s'assit a mes cotés. Il bailla légèrement et je remarquai qu'il faisait presque jour.

« Tu n'as pas dormi ?

-Qui allais surveiller les alentour si je dors et que tu es dans le coma… »

Il avait murmuré sa réprimande tout en s'endormant.

Je le trouve mignon quand il dort. J'espère qu'il ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées, sinon je ne donne pas chère de ma peau !

« Dors bien, beau brun. Je m'occupe de faire le guai. »

~/\~/\~/\~/\~

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil est bien haut dans le ciel et Sasuke commence à bouger. Signe qu'il va bientôt se réveiller. J'avais éteint le feu a l'aube et surveillé les alentours. Le brun se réveilla rapidement et nous partions vers le village caché du son, pour nous mettre à l' abri dans un de nos repères.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Je fronçai les sourcils d'une manière interrogative. Il soupira lassé et me répondis.

-Nous n'avons plus de but actuellement. Danzo est mort. Madara va surement lancer une 4em grande guerre Ninja et je vais essayer de ne pas nous impliquer dedans. Nous quittons l'akatsuki.

-D'accord. Recrutons-nous des membres ?

-Je ne sais pas, la priorité c'est de nous mettre à l' abri et de nous ravitailler. »

Je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'il m'ait délivré… comment a-t-il fait d'ailleurs ? Il y avait beaucoup de garde devant ma cellule, et en sortant, je n'en ai vus aucun…

« Né, Sasuke, comment t'as fait pour qu'il n'y ait aucun garde devant ma cellule ? Et comment tu savais ou elle était ? »

Je le vis serrer les dents et un léger voile passa sur ses yeux.

« J'ai observé les allé et venue des gardes, utilisant des henge no jutsu ou en me faufilant la nuit. J'ai découvert comment ils t'ont traité et se qu'ils t'ont fait…

-Sasuke…je suis désolé de m'être fait prendre. Ça n'arrivera plus…

-Bon sang, Sui' ! Je m'en fiche que tu te sois fait avoir, mais je ne supporte pas comment ils t'ont traité et se qu'ils t'ont fait ! Tu fais partie de mon équipe, tu m'entends ? Je ne leur ai pas pardonné leurs actes… »

La voix froide qu'il avait employé, je la connaissais que trop bien…elle signifiait qu'il n'avait laissé aucun survivant. Voila pourquoi il n'y avait aucun gardes devant ma cellule, parce qu'ils étaient tous mort…

« Tu tiens assez a moi pour les tuer…je suis flatté ! Il écarquilla les yeux et souri désabusé :

-Tu es flatté ? Je n'en attendais pas moins de ton caractère de sadique en fait. »

Un silence agréable s'installa. Nous arrivions à une de nos planques, c'était une ancienne base ninja de la 3em grande guerres ninja. Elle avait été abandonné, classé trop dangereuse. Une fois dans la salle principale, j'informais mon beau brun que s'il me cherchait je serais dans ma chambre et sortit.

Une fois dans celle-ci, je nettoyai ma pourfendeuse de tête que j'avais reprise dans l'armurerie de la prison et refis mes réserves d'eau. Le protocole quoi.

Je remarquai alors que je n'avais pas pris de douche depuis quatre jour, plus les…agressions, et la sueur. Bon c'est parti pour un bon bain !

Je n'oublie pas les affaires de rechange bien sur.

Je traverse les dédalles de couloirs et entre dans la pièce. C'est un vestiaire assez petit avec une dizaine de tiroirs. Au fond se trouve une porte, je mets mes affaires sales dans le bac près des tiroirs pour les nettoyez plus tard et mes affaires de rechange dans un des dit tiroirs. Je pousse la porte, une grande baignoire pour au moins cinq personne sur la gauche, trois cabines de douche sur la droite et des lavabos/glaces au fond de la salle. Je me glisse dans le bain tiède et laisse couler l'eau chaude. Je commence a bien me laver partout, enlevant la crasse, la sueur et les mauvais souvenir. Je me délecte de la sensation de bien être et c'est comme si les quatre jours n'avait pas exister. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre sur Sasuke, qui a une serviette autour de la taille.

« Ah, t'es là aussi, Suigetsu.

-Ouai, fallait bien que j'me lave quand même. Je fis un sourire en coin et il vint se mettre a coté de moi.

-Il y a eu un éboulement coté sud, les chambre qui y était ne sont plus praticable, j'essaierais de dégagez les roches demain, en attendant je vais dormir avec toi dans ta chambre.

-Sérieux ? okay. Et les affaires qui y étaient ?

-Celle de Juugo ne servent plus a rien, et Karin a rejoint Konoha en tant que prisonnière mais ça m'étonnerai qu'elle veuille revenir après le fait que j'ai essayé de la tuer. »

Il avait commencé à se laver et je n'arrivais pas à regarder autre part que dans sa direction. Mes yeux louchaient lamentablement sur son torse et j'ai eu comme l'impression de baver par moment… je me mis une claque mental et sorti du bain, j'allais vers la glace pour voir l'étendu des dommages : des bleues, des morsures, des coupures, des traces de strangulations sur mon coup et mes cuisses. Ça allait bientôt partir mais ce n'était pas joli à voir…Sasuke se leva et s'approcha de moi en détournant le regard. Ah ouai, j'étais nu moi.

Il arriva à coté de moi et retraça quelque marque de mon dos du doigt, je frissonnai. Nan, il ne faisait pas froid, c'est le touché de son doigt qui me faisait ça. Il me prit par l'épaule et me retourna face a lui, il passa ses doigts fin sur mes blessures, les caressant lentement…la chaleur augmentait et pour la première fois de ma vie, ma nudité me dérangeais, je voulais me cacher, ne pas qu'il voit que j'avais un petit problème en bas…Mais comme s'il avait lut dans mes pensées, il baissa le regard.

Je veux disparaitre de la surface terrestre ! Il releva la tête et chercha mon regard que je détournais bien évidemment. Il prit mon menton entre ses mains et me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Sui'… »

Je crois que je craque, sa voix rauque, ses yeux pénétrant, ses lèvres si tentantes…je vais ne pas me retenir longtemps ! Je sais pas se qui me prend mais ce n'est pas bon signe. Je me dégageai de sa poigne et sortit de la pièce, je pris mes affaires de rechange en passant et couru dans ma chambre que je fermai a clé. Je m'habillai et me jeta sur le lit double.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ? Pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça ? Je n'ai jamais réagi comme ça avant ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi avec Sasuke ?

-Sui' laisse moi entrer !

-Nan ! Va t'en, j'ai besoin de rester seul.

-Je dors ici je te rappelle. »

Et merde, j'avais déjà zappé ça… je déverrouille la porte et part vers la sortie en laissant Sasuke en plans avec ses affaires.

Une fois dehors, je sautai sur le haut de la falaise ou la planque était encastré et m'y assis. Le beau brun ne m'avais pas rejoint, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une partie de moi est légèrement, je dis bien légèrement, déçu…

Finalement, quand le soleil avait disparu a l'horizon et que la lune s'était élevée haut dans le ciel, je redescendis et alla dans ma chambre.

Il était couché, torse nue, dos retourné. Je me déshabillai et me mit dans le lit.

Une douce chaleur échappait de sa direction et venait se coller à ma peau.

Une odeur de lilas emplissait mes narines et je me mis une claque mentale quand la pensé « qu'il sentait bon » effleura mon esprit !

« Sui'...je l'interrompis en laissant échapper un petit cris de surprise.

-T-tu dors p-pas ? »

J'avais eu un rire nerveux. Il se retourna, nous étions dans le même lit, face à face, et quasiment nue. Je me mis à rougir comme une fillette…Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend !

« Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hein ? d-de quoi ?

-Tu as des réactions non-voulues depuis le pays du fer ?

-C-comment ça « toi aussi » ?

-Moi aussi, je ressens se genre de sensations quand je suis près de toi Sui' ! »

Il commençait à s'irriter, surement de dire se « genre » de chose, c'est comme révéler des sentiments…Lui aussi, il a se problème ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Sasuke ?

-Mon pire cauchemar.

-Karin nue en train de danser _la madison _? »

Que vient faire Karin dans cette conversation, au combien, sérieuse ?

« -Nan ! L'amour idiot ! »

3…2…1…Fermeture de session, ordinateur en cours de redémarrage, analyse en cours…

« HEIN ? »

Je me redressai en position assise et le fixait comme s'il venait de m'annoncer la fin du monde. Il en fit de même et s'approcha lentement de moi.

Je sentais son regard brulant sur mes lèvres, sa respiration saccadé sur mon visage, ses mains sur mon torse. Un brasier venait de naitre dans mes entrailles et me consumait de l'intérieur, j'avais l'impression de bruler sous les caresse de Sasuke. Il continua son jeu et m'embrassa doucement, jouant avec mes lèvres puis suçota ma lèvre du haut pour passer l'entré. Emoustiller par les sensations, j'ouvris la bouche et sa langue vint rejoindre la mienne, tournoyant dans un balai infini, il explora ma cavité buccale sans pudeur et ma salive coulait le long de ma mâchoire. Ses mains explorait mon torse de long en large, me faisant gémir dans le baiser, il caressait, pincer, griffait. Il quitta finalement ma bouche pour reprendre de l'air et moi aussi par la même occasion. Sa bouche vint se saisir d'un de mes tétons, pointant par la plaisir, et joua avec : le léchant, le tirant, le mordillant. De son autre mains, il m'enleva mon calçons et le siens, caressa mes jambes, évitant soigneusement la zone ou j'avais le plus besoin d'être touché.

Je grognai et il sourit, il mit ses doigts dans ma bouche et j'ai compris qu'il allait me préparer. Je léchai goulument les doigts tout en gémissant et Sasuke m'écarta les jambes. J'avais un peu peur sur le coup, j'appréhendais la douleur mais mon brun passa à la vitesse supérieure et pris mon sexe dans sa main, commençant un mouvement de bas en haut. Le plaisir que je ressentais était vraiment incommensurable et je ne sentis même pas le premier doigt qu'il entra dans mon intimité. Ca ne ressemblait en rien a se que mon fait subir les gardes de la prison.

Je ne retenais même pas mes gémissements, criait le nom du brun. Un sourire d'extase avait pris place sur mon visage.

Il entra un second doigt, je grimaçai légèrement et il m'embrassa. Puis enfin un troisième doigt vint rejoindre les deux autres, je serrai les dents et me crispa légèrement. La sensation de douleur s'évanouit, vite remplacer par le plaisir. Je voulais plus, je le voulais, je voulais qu'il m'ait tout entier !

« Sasuke, prend moi ! »

Il me souri tendrement et enleva ses doigts, le manque me démangea un instant mais je sentis le sexe dressé de mon amant a l'entré de mon intimité. Il me pénétra lentement, pour ne pas me faire trop mal. Il attendit patiemment mon accord pour continuer. Finalement, je bougeai de moi-même, essayant de m'empaler tout seul sur son sexe. Il ria et m'agrippa les hanches pour commencer un léger coup de bassin, me faisant gémir outrageusement. Il m'embrassa encore et encore tout le long de ses coups de butoir de plus en plus violent, de plus en plus bestial mais tout aussi plaisant. Nous étions recouverts de sueur, nous sentions le sexe et nous aimions ça. Il toucha un endroit bien précis et je cru voir des étoiles danser devant mes yeux, je lui criai de recommencer a cet endroit, il recommença, encore et encore, m'emmenant au septième ciel, me faisant découvrir l'amour. Oui, j'étais bel et bien amoureux de lui, moi aussi.

« Suigetsu !

-Sasuke !

-Je t'aime ! »

Nous avions crié en même temps cette phrase en atteignant la jouissance.

Mon beau brun, essoufflé, tomba sur moi et se retira. Je passai mes bras autour de lui, nous nous endormions ensemble, l'un contre l'autre.

Amoureux.

OoOoOoO

« Au fait, Suigetsu, je t'ai menti, le coté sud ne s'est pas éffondré, je voulais juste un prétexte pour dormir avec toi.

-QUOI ? ** ! »

The End.


End file.
